Kirie Saito: Lost Sister of the Sharingan
by Suki-Itami
Summary: ----Full summary inside----


**Story:**_ Kirie Saito: Lost Sister of the Sharingan_

**Summary: **_When he was a teenager, Itachi and Sasuke's father unknowingly conceived a daughter during a mission in a different country. Even raised by a single mother who knew little about the Sharingan, other than it's power, the girl's Sharingan developed as well as her eldest younger brother. When she's twenty, the Hokage discovers her and orders her immediate assassination on the fear of her becoming as terrifying as Itachi. But when Team 7 is sent on this mission, Sasuke knows he can't kill her. After all, the three siblings are the last of their clan._

**Warning:**_ Extreme violence_

…

"Goddammit!" A woman yelled as she threw down a thick hardback book into a pile of others.

"Shh!!" A librarian scolded for what was probably the thousandth time.

A woman sighed heavily and crossed her thin, pale arms over her chest. "Fine…" She picked up another book from a stack on the table and set it down in front of her.

She opened it the cover and pushed her long light brown hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. The woman flipped through the book, but didn't find what she was looking for and threw it into the pile as well.

She glared at the stack of other books, not sure if she was going to find anything…again. _I have to keep looking though. I must find __**any**__ documents containing something about Keke-Genki!_ The woman sighed again. She'd found a lot of documents about different Keke-Genki, but not a single one about hers.

"Kirie!" A red-haired woman yelled as she ran up to where her friend sat.

"Shh!!" The librarian scolded yet again.

Kirie looked up from the old leather-bound book she had opened at the red-haired woman. "Riku. How'd you find me?"

Riku laughed quietly. "Come on, Kirie, gimme some credit. You've been coming here researching your strange ability for the past ten years. I'd be concerned if I didn't know where you were after all this time."

Kirie sighed and shut the book. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She picked up the book. "I guess I'll just check this out."

"Great idea!" Riku smiled and followed her friend to the check out counter and out of the library. She stretched her tan arms out over her head and stuffed them in her pockets. "I've been wondering something."

"Hmm?" Kirie pulled out ¥2500. "You want some ramen? I have just enough for the two of us."

"Sure. But, I just want to know why it's so important why you find out where your ability came from." Riku sat down at the counter of a ramen shop next to Kirie.

"It's simple. I want to know if there's anyone else who has the ability." She never phrased it "Keke-Genki" because an enemy in the Third Ninja War with a Keke-Genki killed Riku's parents. The subject was…touchy, to say the least. "If there's even one person, I'd like to meet them."

"Okay…" Riku didn't seem too happy with the answer, but let it go. She knew that her friend was an enigma, and always had been since unlocking the Keke-Genki. "But, what if you do find someone else with the ability and they don't want an 'competition'? They'd probably kill you."

Kirie nodded once after giving the ramen shop owner ¥2000 for their ramen. "Yeah, I know they'd try. But, from what little I've found out about it from my mother and a few books, there's an entire clan in another country with the ability. Plus, according to mom, my ability has progressed far beyond that of my father."

"Your father?" Riku hung her head. "An entire clan…?" She looked at Kirie. "Do you think that…you have a…a…a K-Keke-Genki from a different country?"

Kirie hesitated. Yes, the ability – Sharingan – was a Keke-Genki from a clan in the Land of Fire in a small ninja village called Konohagakure…but… "No, no. I've also read about some abilities, not bloodline traits, which come naturally to certain people due to their family's origins. Sometimes it can stay dormant within a person for years before coming out, other times it's automatic from birth. I'm guessing that maybe this clan's ability became known in the generation before me." She smiled reassuringly at her friend. "I don't have a Keke-Genki."

Riku smiled again. "Okay then. But, say they don't want you because you live in another village, another country."

Kirie laughed. "It'll be okay." She crossed her long pale legs – she had on a knee-length black skirt to reveal them. "Even if they don't want me around, I could offer myself as the perfect ally if they wanted to come into the country. I have it all figured out."

"Good job then. That'd take much more thinking for me."

"That's why I'm the brains of us two." She froze and continued to stare forward. "And the analyst."

Riku paused for a moment and realized what Kirie had sensed. There were four unfamiliar presences spying on them. "Who could it be? We know everyone in this village."

"I don't know." Kirie jumped to the right and out of her seat, her black tank top whipped around her upper body as she drew a kunai and three shuriken.

A boy behind her laughed once. "Impressive." He was standing on the chair the Kirie had just been sitting on.

"Who are you?!" Kirie demanded, her back was still turned to the boy, seeing as there was a pink-haired girl in front of her, a silver-haired man to her right, and a blonde-haired boy to her left.

"That's for me to know." He stepped off of the chair.

Kirie closed her eyes and straightened up from her defensive position. She turned around quickly and blocked the boy with dark blue hair. She opened her eyes, three Sharingan tears stared into the two the boy had. Both paused, unable to believe it.

"A-Another Sharingan user?" The boy breathed in a shocked voice.

"You're part of that clan?" Kirie backed off a few steps. "Who are you?! Tell me now!!"

The boy took a breath and said quickly, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last of my clan…or, at least, I thought I was."

"The last?"

"My older brother—"

"We don't have time for this!" The blonde-haired boy jumped into the air with a spiral of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!"

Kirie dodged the attack with one fluid movement forward, towards the Uchiha. She whipped around and faced the boy. "You're a moron! You shouldn't pick a fight with me! My Sharingan is feared in this village because of its power!"

The boy looked over at Kirie. "S-Sharingan?" He looked over at the silver-haired man. "Kakashi-Sensei…?"

Kakashi put his hand under his chin as if in thought. "Hmm…"

_Copycat ninja Kakashi. Damn!_ Kirie thought while trying to imagine any possible way of her getting out of this alive. Of course she knew that Sasuke's Sharingan was weaker against hers, but versus him, the other two obvious Gennin, and Kakashi, she had little chance.

"I think we should put our mission on hold, Kakashi." Sasuke said suddenly. Kirie was, needless to say, taken off guard. Just a moment ago he would've done anything to kill her.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "I don't understand what you could mean. You're the one who demanded this mission be done successfully, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "I realize this…but that was until I realized that the one we were ordered to kill was part of my clan."

Kirie turned around sharply. "I am part of no clan. I have no siblings, nor cousins, nor any other family aside from my mother." She glanced to her left, knowing that no one would attack her now. "My father left her before she even knew she was pregnant."

"You have the Sharingan, Kakashi-Sensei is the only known person who had Sharingan given to him as a gift. I would've known if you—"

"I was born with the Sharingan, it wasn't given to me by anyone!" She looked at Riku, still sitting at the bar in shock. "Riku, come here!"

Riku nodded and was by her friend's side in an instant. "Yes?"

"My friend here, Riku, can tell you that I've had the Sharingan for ten years."

"Yeah, it just appeared during a sparring match one day at the academy." Riku looked nervously between Kakashi and Sasuke. "I'm not much of a fighter, nor am I a Shinobi, but with the Sharingan, Kirie has become the best warrior here."

Kirie nodded. "And the sad part is that I know nothing more of the Sharingan than that it's a very power ability that runs in your clan. My father is from your clan, but I lay no claim to it."

"But, Kirie, you said—"

"I don't care. Even if I **am** part of that clan, one of them attacked me without provocation. I don't want to be part of them anymore."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "The Sharingan is more than an ability. It's, clearly, a Keke-Genki."

Riku froze. "I-It is?"

Kirie bit her bottom lip. Leave it up to someone from the exact clan she was looking for to reveal to her friend what she'd been hiding for years.

Sasuke glanced at Kirie, his Sharingan deactivated by this point though Kirie's wasn't. "She knew. For reasons I cannot possibly know, she kept it from you."

Riku looked at Kirie. "You knew?"

Kirie sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, but I only…"

Before she could finish, Riku was gone. Kirie knew it would take **a lot** of explaining before her friend would ever trust her again, but she knew Riku would eventually trust her again.

Sasuke looked at his teammates and Sensei. "Go back to the hotel. I need to talk with her before we can decide anything."

"But, Sasuke," The pink-haired girl finally spoke, "Lord Hokage told us that she's as powerful as Itachi. That she needs to be killed before—"

Sasuke glared at the girl. "Go back to the hotel and wait there, Sakura!"

The girl, Sakura, turned around with the other two and walked off in another direction away from Kirie and Sasuke. He walked over to the ramen shop and sat where Riku had been sitting earlier, Kirie sat where she'd been sitting before the would-be assassination.

"So, what do you wanna talk to me about?" Kirie asked, ignoring the shopkeeper who was still cowering by the stove.

"I want to know why you didn't come to the Leaf Village as soon as you discovered your Sharingan." Sasuke said flatly.

She sighed and deactivated her Sharingan. "I wanted to as soon as I found out about your clan in Konohagakure…but my mother said that my father wouldn't want to see me. That he probably wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. That, if I was lucky, I would be 'escorted' out of the village quite violently."

"Who was your father?"

"I don't know. Mom never talks about him…she said that she thought she loved him. At least, until he left to go back to that village without so much as a goodbye. Two weeks after she figured out he left, she found out she was pregnant."

"Hmm… Oh, I forgot." Sasuke turned to Kirie. "What's your name?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Kirie Saito." She laughed once. "You know, you're kinda rude for someone who seems much younger than myself."

"Really? How old are you?"

Kirie froze, trying to not rip his head off. _He. Just. Asked. Me…! That little, arrogant son-of-a-bitch!!!!!_ "That's what I mean, Sasuke, you're rude!"

"It's a question, just answer it."

She took a breath to calm down and said, "I'm twenty. You're how old?"

"Thirteen."

"You shouldn't be so rude to your elders, especially ones that could kick your sorry ass."

Sasuke sighed. "You might have more luck in that department as well if you don't flip out at every small thing."

"I was raised by a single mother, of course I'll freak out."

"Right, I forgot." He looked at her carefully, studying her features. He seemed to find something there that was very familiar, but couldn't place it. "Did your mother ever mention which one of your parents you looked the most like?"

Kirie nodded. "Yes. She said that I look almost identical to my father."

Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to think of more distinct questions he could ask to find out which Uchiha had conceived this woman. "Can you tell me specifically what your mother said belonged to which parent…?"

"Um…" She thought for literally a minute before saying, "My hair color came from my father, my eye color," which was a beautiful blue/gray, "came from my mother though the narrow shape of my eye came from my father. She said my chin came from her, but the rest of my defined facial features came from my father. She also mentioned my body type and skin color," which was very thin and pale – almost albino, "was a mix of them both."

He thought for five minutes or more, trying to narrow down all of the features that Kirie had described as her father's and came to two conclusions. "I have a few ideas."

"Who?"

Sasuke stood up. "Take me to your mother, I'd like to ask **her** about the names. Surely, she'd remember the name of the man whose child she had."

Kirie nodded. "Of course."


End file.
